


Mundane

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [66]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davina's made a change and she wants Cami to notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mundane

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for prompt #473 'Apple.'

Davina stepped out of the shower. After drying off, she pulled on a clean nightgown and pair of underwear and made her way into the living room, where she sat down next to her wife.

After a moment of silence, Davina said “Notice anything different?”

Cami looked up from the book she was reading, and studied her wife for a moment. Then she said “You changed your clothes.”

Davina sighed. “I meant besides that” she said.

Cami gave Davina a blank look.

The witch rolled her eyes and said “I’m using a new body wash.”

Cami leaned forward and inhaled Davina’s scent. “So you are” said the blonde.

“Well, what do you think of it?” asked Davina.

“I think it makes you smell like an apple” said Cami.

Davina looked like she might burst into tears.

Then, Cami began to laugh. “I’m teasing you” she said. “I like it, of course. But why the sudden change?”

“Well, we’ve been in kind of a rut lately and I thought a new scent might help light a spark, so to speak” said Davina.

Cami smiled. “When did our lives become so mundane?” she asked.

Davina snorted. “If you call raising twins mundane.”


End file.
